


so good for you

by abigailcathleen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Praise Kink, kinda sorta I think?, soft boys in love, virgin!billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigailcathleen/pseuds/abigailcathleen
Summary: “No,” Billy says, sharp, snapping his head back to look at Steve. “I mean,” he says softer. “I haven’t gone like,this farwith anyone, dude or chick… But like, whatever, it’s no big deal, let’s just—” And then he’s surging up and kissing Steve again, grinding his hips back up as if he didn’t just say all of that.Steve’s kinda dumb over him, though, so he can’t help but kiss him back for a second, but then it’s clicking together. The unopened box of condoms. The candles. Billy’s blue eyes vast and full of wonder.It’s not like Steve didn’t already consider all of this special, but like, this isreallyspecial. Billywantsthis to be special.So that’s what Steve’s gonna give him.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 29
Kudos: 349





	so good for you

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this post](https://tracy7307.tumblr.com/post/189321790536/im-a-simple-woman-with-simple-needs-and-one-of) by tracy7307

When Billy leads Steve into his bedroom, Steve isn’t expecting the _candles_. But they’re there—candles of various sizes scattered around the room on Billy’s bedside table, his dresser, his window sill. Casting the room in a warm glow, making everything feel soft around the edges. Steve’s surprised because Billy’s everything doesn’t exactly scream _romance_ , but it’s a nice surprise. 

And Steve loves that he gets to learn all these things about Billy that surprise him. They’ve been friends for a while and _more than friends_ for only a little bit of time, and the more Steve gets to peek behind the walls Billy has so expertly put up the more he can feel himself falling, falling helplessly to his knees, falling with no idea when he’s going to hit the ground. 

But Steve can’t focus too long on that, because Billy’s in the centre of the room facing him, blue eyes wide and magnetic, and Steve can’t help but to go to him, to get his mouth on and maneuver them down onto Billy’s bed. 

Steve ends up on top, hands reaching up to hold Billy’s face while he kisses him. Presses down into Billy while they kiss and Billy _whimpers_ when he does, and Steve not only can hear it, but can feel it against his lips and it makes him feel _dizzy_ in the hazy kind of way he does when he and Billy pass a joint back and forth. 

He takes a moment to pull away with a little _pop_ from Billy’s lips. “The candles are a nice touch.”

“I just,” Billy starts. “I don’t know. Thought it’d be, you know… nice. But like. I could, I don’t know. We can blow them out, or whatever…”

Steve watches the flush creep up Billy’s face, notices how his baby blues dart away, trying not to look Steve in the eye and _no_. “Hey, whoa.” He strokes one thumb softly across Billy’s warm cheek. “I mean it. It’s nice. You look so nice like this.”

The flush stays strong on Billy’s cheeks, but there’s a hint of a smile tugging at his lips now and that’s all Steve wants to see. Then he’s smiling back at him and diving back in. It’s not long before the kiss gets way _hot_ and kinda messy, tongues sliding hurriedly against each other. Then their hips are moving, grinding against each other in a way that’s still kinda new to them as they’re still kinda new to _this thing_ with each other. 

Steve breaks apart to tug off his shirt and toss it to the ground before pushing Billy’s up so he can get it _off_ , then Steve has his lips attached to Billy’s neck, starting to worry a spot on his neck underneath a mark he left a couple days ago that’s starting to fade. And Steve knows already that Billy likes this, hears the way his breath becomes laboured, feels the bulge in his pants growing. Makes a point to suck extra hard as he grinds down onto Billy, dragging their clothed dicks together slow but hard.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Billy moans, loud and kinda verging on hysterical.

“Yeah?” Steve breathes into Billy’s neck. “You wanna?”

And like Steve kinda knew that this is where this was going—they’ve been, like, _official_ for a couple weeks, but between his shifts at Family Video and Billy’s shifts stocking shelves at the Kroger on Delancey, and all Billy’s appointments, and Steve driving the brats around, like, they haven’t quite had the time. But tonight they both have the evening off and today Billy had swung by Family Video while he was on lunch to press Steve against the wall of the breakroom and kiss him senseless while Robin covered cash—

But, anyways, Steve pulls his lips away from Billy’s neck to see Billy flushed, eyes wide and lips parted, nodding yes. So Steve presses a firm kiss to Billy’s waiting lips before shifting off of Billy a bit so he can start pulling off his jeans, and Billy’s leaning over to pull a fresh bottle of lube and a box of condoms out of his bedside drawer. 

Once Billy’s settled back against the pillows and Steve’s down to his boxer-briefs, Steve attaches his lips back to Billy’s neck quickly before kissing his way down his stomach, over the raised scars painted across his flesh, the ones he finally got to map out with his lips the other day while they curled up in the back of Steve’s car by the quarry. He knows that Billy’s not too fond of them, thinks they’re _ugly_ , so he takes his time, letting his hands run softly over them, tongue kissing them, trying to show Billy that the last thing any part of him could be is _ugly_ and if the soft noises that Billy is making is any indication, he’s liking it. 

“Shit,” Billy breathes above him. “That’s… _fuck_ , pretty boy.”

Steve can’t help but chuckle, but then his chin is hitting the top of Billy’s jeans and now it’s kinda more _serious_ because this is as far as they’ve gotten before. So Steve lets his hands roam down from Billy’s abs, down to rest at the waistband of Billy’s jeans. Raises his head up so he can look into Billy’s piercing blue eyes, trying not to drown. “Can I take these off?”

Billy nods again, “ _Yes_.”

So Steve wastes no time popping the button of Billy’s fly, undoing the zipper, and pulling his pants down as Billy wiggles to help shove them off. It’s kinda silly and it’s wonderful and Steve can’t help but _beam_ when he hears Billy’s nervous laugh, when he sees him smile wide and wild like he is right now. And he’s like _this close_ to just blurting out those three words but he’s trying to have some level of _restraint_. 

Once the jeans are off and tossed haphazardly to the floor, Steve’s on top of Billy again, settling his hips down and _fuck_ , they both can’t help but moan into each other’s mouth at the feeling before slotting their lips back together and rutting their hips against each other’s like they’re in high school again. 

Billy’s hands are fast in Steve’s hair, keeping him tight to his lips. Steve is going frantic with how new and amazing everything feels, like it’s his first time, but hey, this is _their_ first time and it’s pretty damn special. So he lets his hands roam as crazy as he feels, stroking down Billy’s sides and feeling his skin jump with the way it starts to tickle. Over the scars that healed over kind of angry and pink but kept Billy _here_. Down to the top of Billy’s briefs, down where they’re so hard they can’t hide it, not with the way they’re moving against each other and panting into each other’s mouths. 

But then Billy’s breaking his lips away, stilling the movement of his hips. He opens his mouth but then closes it again.

“Hey,” Steve whispers. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Billy says quickly, clumsy. “It’s nothing. It’s, uh.” Billy’s turning his head to the side and Steve doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know what changed. “I haven’t _done_ this before.” 

“That’s okay,” Steve coos, “I haven’t either—”

“ _No_ ,” Billy says, sharp, snapping his head back to look at Steve. “I mean,” he says softer. “I haven’t gone like, _this far_ with anyone, dude or chick… But like, whatever, it’s no big deal, let’s just—” And then he’s surging up and kissing Steve again, grinding his hips back up as if he didn’t just _say_ all of that. 

Steve’s kinda dumb over him, though, so he can’t help but kiss him back for a second, but then it’s clicking together. The unopened box of condoms. The candles. Billy’s blue eyes vast and full of wonder. 

It’s not like Steve didn’t already consider all of this special, but like, this is _really_ special. Billy _wants_ thisto be special. 

So that’s what Steve’s gonna give him. 

Steve breaks off, a little reluctantly. “Billy, baby, it _is_ a big deal.” Steve watches Billy’s eyes widen and not in a good way, so he continues. “I mean, like, it’s _not_ a big deal, but like, I wanna make this really special, okay? This is special.” 

And Billy’s nodding again. “Cool. Yeah. Okay.”

Steve smiles softly at him and, when Billy smiles softly back, leans back in but kisses him slower this time, deeper, tongue sliding soft but firm over Billy’s, one hand coming up to card through his curls. Because this is _special._

When Steve gives his hair a little tug, more little noises are spilling out of Billy’s mouth, and this might be one of the best surprises yet—the noises, the enthusiasm, the way Steve can know instantaneously if Billy’s into what he’s doing, the way he can make big and tough Billy _melt_. 

“You like that?” Steve’s asking.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Billy whines, breathy. “Shit.”

Steve gives Billy’s hair one last tug, forcing another whimper past Billy’s lips, before trailing his hand back down to the top of Billy’s briefs. 

“Whatever you want,” Steve says, “that’s what we’ll do. Slow, fast. You tell me what you want, okay, baby?”

“Yeah, okay,” Billy’s breathing hot and laboured against his mouth. 

“Can I?” Steve asks, tugging at the black waistband.

When Billy nods, Steve moves down Billy’s body so he can pull them off slowly, keeping his eyes locked on Billy’s, both of them moaning when Billy’s dick springs out. Steve drags the briefs down, kissing at Billy’s legs, and tosses them softly on the floor. 

When he’s done, he takes a good look at Billy, sprawled out and beautiful on the navy sheets. His dick is tan and a little flush like the rest of him, shorter than Steve’s but maybe a little thicker, all around so fucking _beautiful_ that Steve hardly knows what to do with himself. 

Steve tugs off his own boxer-briefs and is on Billy in an instant, kissing all over his pretty face, hearing Billy’s soft whimpers in his ear when their dicks slide hotly together. 

“How do you wanna do this?” Steve asks, attaching his lips to the soft skin behind Billy’s ears.

“I, uh, _shit_ ,” Billy swears when Steve starts to suck gently. “You. I want you. Inside me.”

Steve pulls back and Billy’s eyes are shut, long lashes fanning over the tops of his cheeks. When Billy’s eyes open, Steve hopes he can see just how crazy he makes Steve feel, how _good_. 

“Spread your legs for me, baby?”

And Billy does, quick and obedient, and Steve is almost sure this is actually some elaborate wet dream because this is fucking _perfect_ , but somehow this is real, so he flips open the cap of the lube and slicks up his fingers, settles himself between Billy’s spread legs.

“Have you done this before?” he asks before dotting kisses along Billy’s thick thighs. 

“Yeah,” Billy breathes. “A couple times before, yeah.”

“Okay. Tell me if you want me to stop or slow down or anything, yeah?” When Billy nods, Steve can’t help but say, “I just want you to feel good, baby.”

So he reaches between Billy’s legs until his forefinger is pressed against his tight hole, circling it and smearing the lube around. He feels Billy stiffen a bit.

“Still okay?”

“Yeah, just a little cold, pretty boy,” Billy says, and he’s starting to get a little more confident, Steve can see, can see him relaxing and getting more comfortable. “Fuck,” Billy breathes. “Stop teasing me.”

So Steve does what he’s told and starts to push his finger into Billy, goes steady and slow when he sees Billy’s hands grab at the sheets, kisses at the inside of Billy’s thigh as he finishes pushing his finger in, wanting to help him relax, wanting to take care of him. After Billy gives him the nod that he’s good to go, Steve starts to pump it slowly in and out while little noises fall out of Billy’s mouth, spurring him on. 

“ _Please_ , pretty boy,” Billy says, “give me another.”

So Steve does, sliding his finger out and pushing another finger in alongside the first, going easy enough, Billy getting loose and pliable under his fingers. 

“You’re so fucking hot, it’s insane,” Steve can’t help but to say. 

“Come _on_ ,” Billy says. “I’m ready.”

“Let’s do one more, okay?” Steve says, aware of how sickly sweet his voice is, but he can’t even bring himself to care because Billy makes him want to be sickly sweet, filled to the brim with devotion. 

Billy moans in protest but spreads his legs a little wider, letting Steve add a third. This one makes Billy’s brows furrow so Steve lifts his head to nuzzle at Billy’s cock, lapping at the head to get him nice and wet and distracted. 

“ _Shit_ ,” Billy moans. “That’s— _fuck_ , oh my god.”

Steve moans with him, overcome with the tight warm feeling of Billy around his fingers, with his cock under his tongue, getting to taste the precum beading at the tip, feeling thoroughly _fucked_ in more ways than one. 

“I think you’re nice and ready for me. What do you think?”

“Yes, _please_ , I need you in me.”

Steve pulls his fingers out slow, giving Billy’s cock one last kiss before leaning back on his knees to open the condom box, rip one off, and getting it on. Billy’s squirting lube onto his hand and then he’s slicking Steve up, eyes wide on Steve’s cock.

“Fuck, you’re _big_.”

And Steve knows that like, yeah, it’s a compliment, but it’s also a bit of a worry for Billy, so once he’s all slicked up, he’s leaning over Billy to kiss him nice and slow and deep like he knows Billy likes it. 

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll go nice and slow for you. How does that sound?” He whispers against Billy’s lips. 

“That sounds good,” Billy replied. 

Steve gets a pillow under Billy’s hips and settles between his spread legs, pushing them up and out a bit. He leans over, one hand on the side of Billy’s head, the other around his cock, lining himself up at Billy’s entrance. Covers Billy’s mouth with his own as he starts to push himself in, catching the sounds Billy makes as they come. 

All Steve wants to do is _plunge_ right in, into the tight heat of Billy that he’s been thinking about for like, literally ever it feels like, but he pushes slow and steady, kissing Billy in a steady rhythm to keep him relaxed as he does. 

Soon enough he’s buried right to the hilt and he looks down at where they’re connected and fuck it’s good. Can’t believe that he gets to have this, is allowed to be connected to Billy like this, to be trusted to take him apart. Looks back up and sees Billy’s brow furrowed and eyes shut, sweat beading on his forehead, so Steve leans down and kisses him softly there. 

“You’re doing so good, sweetheart,” Steve coos. “So good for me.”

Steve starts to move slowly when Billy gives him the okay, pulling his hips back until his dick is almost out of him before slowly pushing back in, kissing all over Billy’s face as he breathes through it. 

“You like that, huh? That feels good?” Steve asks. 

“Feel so _full_. It’s. Weird, but like, _good_ ,” Billy moans. 

Steve opts for slow sweeps of his hips as Billy’s face starts to relax, moving inside Billy in a slow, steady syncopation that starts to really take him apart. 

“It feels,” Billy starts, voice high and whiny with desire, but then Steve pushes in and hits that _spot_ , he knows it, because suddenly Billy’s throwing his head back against the pillows, getting his hands around Steve’s neck, voice getting even breathier and fucked out, somehow. “ _Fuuuuuuck_.”

Steve keeps going, grinding into Billy, kisses along his neck now that it’s exposed to him and whispers sweet little things. “You’re taking me so well, baby. You’re so fucking good. So _beautiful_ , sweetheart.”

“Wanna be so—so _good_ for you, baby,” Billy whimpers. 

The noises Billy’s making are almost _too much_ for Steve, and he can feel himself getting close, losing himself in the heat of Billy’s body and the glow of the candles across Billy’s skin making him look even more angelic and ethereal than usual, making all of this hazy like a beautiful dream. Can feel the heat and pressure low in his body, telling him he’s almost there. 

“ _Fuck_ , Billy, I’m so fucking close. You’re driving me _crazy_ , baby. Doing so _amazing._ ”

“Me— _shit_ —me too, so fucking close,” Billy whines. “Fuck, _please_ touch me.”

So Steve does, getting his mouth back on Billy’s and kissing him crazy, snaking a hand between their bodies to wrap a hand around Billy’s perfect cock, flush and weeping from the tip. 

“I’m gonna—I’m gonna come, _fuck_ ,” Billy says. 

“Come for me, baby, _please_ , I’m so close, wanna feel you _come_ —”

And with another stroke, Billy’s not just _coming_ but fucking _falling apart at the seams_ , letting out what could only be described as a _wail_ as he spills hotly over Steve’s hand, come spurting over his abs as Steve strokes him through it, coaxing him through it with _you’re so perfect, baby_ and _you’re doing so good for me_. And the feeling of Billy tightening over Steve, the noises he’s making, how fucking _perfect_ he looks is sending Steve right over the edge, too, driving into Billy _deep_ and spilling inside the condom, stroking Billy through it until his whining turns to something different, something that tells Steve it’s almost too much, so he pulls his hand away, pulls out of Billy slowly, kisses Billy through it when he the movement makes him jolt. 

For a moment, they’re just there, bodies still except for how they’re panting into each other’s mouths, chests rising and falling quickly as they catch their breath and come down from their shared high. 

Billy’s the first to break the silence, voice low and gruff, eyes slipping closed for a second. “Holy fuck.”

“Yeah, _fuck_ ,” Steve agrees. He kisses Billy’s eyelids softly, watches as the smile on Billy’s face spreads wide and beautiful. “That was good?”

“So good, _shit_.” Billy says. He opens his eyes to look at Steve, hazy and a little shy. “Was it… I mean. Was I good?”

And Steve can’t help but lick into Billy’s mouth, getting his hands on either side of his face to make the angle perfect and pressing their bodies tightly together, mess be damned, words spilling out between kisses. “You were so fucking _good_ , baby, you did so good for me.” Steve feels Billy’s smile pressed against his lips, can’t even be bothered when their teeth clash against each other, because he’s so damn _happy_ and Billy’s so damn _happy_ and Billy’s all _his_ and he’s all _Billy’s_ —

“Hey,” Billy whispers after pulling away from Steve’s lips wetly. “Um.” He looks up with those baby blues and Steve doesn’t care to try and tread water anymore, knows he’s drowning, knows that’s exactly what he wants. “Thank you.”

“Billy, sweetheart,” Steve whispers back before pressing a firm kiss, almost chaste, to Billy’s parted lips. “I fucking…” _love you_ , he wants to say, but he doesn’t mind waiting, because this moment’s already perfect as it is. “Thank _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... and then Billy's apartment burns down because like, so many candles??? lmao  
> [abigailcathleen](https://abigailcathleen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr :)


End file.
